TIEMPO
by kaoru-pretty
Summary: Sakura tomo aire como si eso fuese valor que se puede respirar, levanto la mirada y se seco las lagrimas “si se los voy a decir ahora, no deseo que me tengan compasión, ellos no, ellos que lo son todo para mi, no me pueden tener compasión, no, no lo podrí


Una sensación cálida invadía todos sus sentidos, no sabía exactamente por que, pero se sentía extremadamente bien, ahí en su cama, calientita, no podía negarlo, ese día ella no quería hacer nada, solo estar echada, tranquila en su cama, sola en su cuarto.

Ese día ella no quería ver a nadie, no, no estaba triste, no, no estaba asustada, no, no estaba angustiada y no, no estaba preocupada, algo extraño ya que una persona en la situación en la que ella se encontraba sentiría todo eso y mas, mucho mas.

Una persona con su problema, estaría angustiada, preocupada, triste y asustada muy pero muy asustada, pero extrañamente ella no, Sakura Haruno ese día podía haberse convertido en la persona mas valiente que allá pisado la tierra, aunque tampoco ella sentía ser valiente, lo único que estaba segura es que estaba caliente y que ni el sol que brillaba en la calle ese día podía darle ese calor, un calor que la hacia sentirse viva más viva que nunca un calor propio, su calor.

Su familia no se encontraba en casa así que no tenia que preocuparse en como les diría la noticia, por lo menos no hasta que ellos regresaran y para eso faltaba unos días, ahora estaba el problema de cómo informar de esto a sus amigos eso era un reto, pero ese día no quería pensar en ello, cerro los ojos y antes de volver a quedar profundamente dormida escucho el timbre de su casa sonar, intento ignorarlo cubriéndose con la frazada hasta la cabeza, pero el sonido se volvió mas insistente y mas prolongado – hoy en verdad desean molestar, no?- se dijo algo aburrida y de la mima forma se levanto, se puso una bata y por último se dirigió a la puerta, con pesadez y desgano abrió la puerta, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse en ella a Naruto y Sasuke _**"que hacen ellos aquí?"**_ pensó asombrada por su propia molestia al verlos.

Sakura-chan por que sigues durmiendo??, es que no te acuerdas que tenemos una misión? - pregunto un preocupado y desesperado Naruto

Sakura miro bien al muchacho, este parecía , como siempre, desesperado por empezar _**" vaya es el único que realmente disfruta de las misione**_**"** pensó volviendo la vista hacia Sasuke que se encontraba apoyado a la pared con las manos en los bolsillo, los ojos cerrados y el seño fruncido_**" parece que Naruto lo trajo a la fuerza"**_ una sonrisa casi imperceptible se formo en sus labios al imaginar como habría sido eso.

Ne.. Sakura-chan me estas escuchando – pregunto Naruto con una expresión mas seria, Sakura volvio a mirar a Naruto

Sí Naruto te escucho.. pero creo que será mejor que vayan sin mi – tanto el chico de ojos azules como el de ojos negros la miraron, preguntando con la mirada por que??

Les prometo decirles por que cuando vuelvan hoy deseo estar sola si??, ahora si no les molesta – estaba apunto de cerrara la puerta cuando sintió que algo se lo impedía.

Crees que puedes dejarnos tu parte de la tarea a nosotros simplemente por que si? – pregunto Sasuke con algo de enfado en su tono de voz.

Si es por eso les prometo recompensarlo como sea... de acuerdo? –

Sakura-chan no te preocupes si te sientes mal puedes quedarte a descansar – dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa

No, Naruto no hemos venido hasta aquí por gusto, a mi no me gusta perder el tiempo – volvió a reclamar Sasuke – yo no me pienso ir sin una muy buena explicación para que falte a la misión -

Sakura miro a Sasuke intensamente, _**" hoy no"**_ pensó **"**_** hoy no deseo salir, lo único que deseo es estar sola y no me importa si eso enfada al mismísimo demonio, yo no salgo y punto, que coraje no tengo por que estar dando explicaciones a nadie y menos a él, me contagiaste tu mal humor Uchiha"**_ pensó amargamente Sakura

pero si parece que a ti te trajeron a la fuerza, por que no simplemente agarras y piensas que nunca viniste a mi casa?, no te parece algo fácil de hacer – dijo Sakura con insolencia.

Tanto Naruto como Sasuke se sorprendieron por el arranque de ira que estaba soltando su compañera de equipo, claro que en Sasuke no se noto y Naruto se estaba empezando a preocupar ya que su Sakurita jamás se comporta así con nadie, sea quien sea, _**"algo grave le debe estar pasando" **_

Sakura-can estas bien.. siento que algo te pasa – soltó repentinamente el ojiazul

Estoy bien Naruto no me pasas nada – dijo no muy convencida de sus palabras y algo desesperada

No, algo te pasa y yo no me voy hasta que me lo digas – dijo Naruto completamente decidido

Yo lo único que espero es una buena razón para que no cumplas con tu trabajo, no me gusta hacer el trabajo de nadie – dijo Sasuke menos irritado, ya que el también presentía algo extraño en Sakura y aunque no lo admitiera ni lo demostrara le preocupaba tanto como a Naruto.

Miren hoy no estoy como para dar explicaciones, no pueden solo ignorar el hecho de haber venido a buscarme y dejarme aquí ... si?- dijo Sakura en un tono suplicante y bajo la mirada para ocultar las lagrimas que deseaban salir.

Naruto mas preocupado se acerco a la chica y con una mano levanto su rostro, para poder verla y noto con asombro su mirada llena de lagrimas que corrían libremente por su suave y pálida piel, sus ojos mostraban muchos sentimientos, pero sentimientos triste, todos ellos eran tristes y se podían leer como si de un libro se tratase.

Sakura-chan puedes confiar en nosotros, por favor cuéntanos que te pasa .. para poder ayudarte-

Naruto... nadie puede ayudarme ... nadie puede – dijo soltando un suspiro – siento haber sido grosera con ustedes, pero no puedo ir .

Por que – pregunto de repente Sasuke, con la mirada fija en ella

Sakura le devolvió la mirada y luego miro a Naruto, los chicos parecían expectantes a la respuesta de la pelirrosa, ella movió los labios pero las palabras no querían salir _**" que tan difícil puede ser" **_pensó **"**_** por que no puedo hablar, por que solo deseo gritar"**_

Nadie decía nada, todos esperaban que alguien dijera algo, en realidad dos de ellos esperaban que la tercera hablara, Sakura tomo aire como si eso fuese valor que se puede respirar levanto la mirada y seco las lagrimas **"**_**si se los voy a decir ahora, no deseo que me tengan compasión, ellos no, ellos que lo son todo para mi, no me pueden tener compasión, no, no lo podría soporta"**_ y con este ultimo pensamiento endureció su mirada para que pareciera que lo que iba a decirles no le afectaba en nada lo primero que quiso, lo primero que exigió, lo dijo.

No quiero compasión-

Hmp ..- soltó Sasuke con el seño fruncido _**"que significa eso, yo pido razones y ella me da eso?"**_pensó volviéndose a irritar, a él no le gustaba esperar, o será que la angustia y la preocupación lo estaban matando?

Sakura-chan que quieres decir con eso, por favor explícalo – pregunto Naruto con clara desesperación en su voz

Me ... – dijo y noto que su voz tembló ligeramente, se aclaro la garganta y termino de hablar- me estoy muriendo-, tanto Sasuke como Naruto no reaccionaron, parecían estar procesando la confesión de Sakura, después de un rato de silencio ella continuo –ayer me sentía mal así que fui a revisarme, en realidad fui a que Tsunade-sama me examinara, quería estar bien para la misión – sonrió melancólicamente- pero no la encontré y como yo trabajo en el hospital me preste una cuantas cosas que necesitaba para hacerme un examen de rutina para ver que podía tener, una gripe, fue lo primero que pensé, pero al no encontrara nada tuve que hacer mas exámenes y ya saben lo que los médicos ninja decimos, si te sientes mal y la respuesta no aparece en un examen de rutina es mejor preocuparse ya que esto puede ser serio y si en un examen mas exhaustivo tampoco aparece la razón pues es cosa de temer y, no hay que aclarar que eso fue los que paso, cuando por fin después de una serie de exámenes que me ice apareció la razón de mi mal, supe que... no tengo mucho tiempo- en ningún momento mientras les contaba su relato dejo de ver sus expresiones, que para su sorpresa no cambiaron mucho, y esto a la ves la tranquilizaba _**" no quiero compasión, no eso no"**_pensó rezando internamente para que eso no se reflejara en sus rostros, entonces pudo escuchar la voz de Naruto

Pero, eso es una conclusión que tu sacaste, mira no es que te subestime pero todavía eres alumna de Tsunade-sama no? – dijo con esperanza impregnada en cada palabra

Naruto ...no hay error- dijo Sakura que se sorprendió oír a Naruto hablar de su sensei con tanto respeto

Siempre hay error – se escucho decir a Sasuke que tenia los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, aunque con la misma postura arrogante

No hay error- dijo Sakura segura de lo que decía y recibió una mirada de reproche por parte del ojinegro, como queriendo decir te atreves a contradecirme , Sakura solo volteo la mirada _**" por que"**_ pensó _**"justo cuando Sasuke-kun vuelve con nosotros, alegando que ya no buscaría venganza, que deseaba una vida como la que hubiera tenido si su hermano no hubiera asesinado a su familia"**_ miro a Naruto que seguía de pie cerca a ella y este solo la miraba _**" porque justo cuando comprendo mis sentimientos por ti y estaba dispuesta a corresponder tu amor de la misma forma en que tu me amas"**_ volvió a mirar a su Sasuke-kun _**" por que justo cuando tu ibas poco a poco correspondiendo mi loco amor por ti?, por que justo cuando el equipos 7 volvería a renacer, .. pero, a pesar de que todo lo que parecía estar a punto de pasar no llegue a concretarse, he sido feliz en este tempo de reconstrucción y fue gracias a ustedes"**_pensó y con una débil sonrisa decidió ser ella quien rompiera el silencio – saben debo decir que no siento miedo si eso se preguntan, lo único que puedo decir en estos momento es que los dos tienen algo mío y deseo que se queden con eso, por que ya les pertenece por completo, nunca pensé que algo así fuera posible, que en el corazón de una persona pueda caber el amor por dos, siempre pensé que el amor por ser único debía entregarse a un único individuo, pero ese no es mi caso, ustedes se llevaron la mitad de mi corazón, así es cada uno ocupa una mitad completa, es increíble no lo creen, es por eso que la compasión no puede aparecer en ustedes, qué seria de mi se las dos personas que forman mi corazón me tiene compasión??, moriría antes de tiempo, ... desearía morir antes de tiempo,... lo único que deseo es que estén conmigo ... que me abracen, que el resonar de sus corazones hagan resonar el mío, para sentirme viva todo lo que pueda... es lo único que pido – y soltando un sollozo continuo llorando mientras sentía que una mano cálida secaba una lagrima y otras dos la tomaban y la rodeaban protectoramente.

Sakura-chan todo saldrá bien – dijo Naruto intentando sonar seguro y asiendo un gran esfuerzo para que su voz no temblara, no sabía que sentir con exactitud Sakura le acababa de confesar su amor y a la vez parecía estar despidiéndose eso lo atemorizaba, pero por ella el seria fuerte.

Que molesta eres – dijo Sasuke que abrazaba a Sakura y que sin mostrar temor pero sintiéndolo, intentaba transmitir seguridad a la mujer que amaba.

Después de un tiempo Sakura soltó el abrazo de Sasuke y lo miro – eso es todo lo que dirán – dijo con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro – les confieso que los amo a los dos y eso es lo que recibo?? – pregunto con falsa amargura, pero cuando se dio cuenta que el rostro de Naruto estaba muy cerca a ella, sintió como la sangre teñía sus mejillas dándole inocencia a su expresión y vio a Naruto serio.

Naruto miraba el rostro de Sakura, y mas serio que nunca – te amo – fue lo que salió de sus labios. Por la expresión tan seria de Naruto Sakura sabía que esta vez no jugaba – eso tu ya lo sabes, pero día a día vendré a decírtelo para que nunca se te olvide – ella sin quererlo soltó un suspiro y se dejo hipnotizar por ese mar azul que eran los ojos del chico y ella le dedico una hermosa sonrisa.

Pero sin quererlo miro de reojo a su otro amor, a la otra mitad de su corazón , esperando alguna respuesta de él, esperando no ser rechazada como otras veces que le confeso su completo amor y él la rechazo – hmp – soltó Sasuke, ella se volteo para mirarlo de frente _**"hmp"**_ pensó _**" esa es su respuesta?? Me estoy muriendo y eso es lo único que puede decir"**_pensó con sorpresa, él solo se acerco estiro la mano y acaricio suavemente su rostro, ante este acto ella se sonrojo, Sasuke con sus manos alejo una lagrimilla que traviesa corría por la mejilla sonrosada de la chica – yo tengo la mitad del tuyo ... pero tu te apoderaste de todo el mío – dijo, es cierto Sasuke Uchiha no era hombre de cursilerías como había visto que si era su mejor amigo con el que ahora compartían un mismo amor , pero en esta ocasión nada mas que el sentimiento de impotencia quería apoderarse de él y si no le decía de forma clara lo que sentía, sabría que jamás se lo perdonaría, el que él ocultara sus sentimientos no significa que no los tuviera y con alguien tan especial como la mujer amada no había por que ser orgullosos, por lo menos no siempre no?.

El sol seguía brillando ese día, la gente en Konaha seguía asiendo su vida, nadie sabía lo que estas tres personas paradas en el pórtico de una casa estaba haciendo, ni lo que conversaban, solo los tres eran testigos y solo los tres sabían que por mas que así lo deseasen el tiempo no se detendría para darles mas de este y dejarlos sentir el nuevo y confeso amor. Solo ellos sabían que tiempo era lo que menos tenían y lo que más deseaban, esperando secretamente que ninguna distancia los alejase jamás, no, ellos sabían que ninguna distancia los alejaría, nunca mas.


End file.
